


Apologize

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>塞尼斯托和哈尔二人被青灯部落捉走，塞尼斯托被洗脑后发生的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

哈尔挥起构造的盾牌挡住来自左前劈下和右侧横扫的连续两次快速攻击，在与塞尼斯托的手杖发生第三次碰击之时，已经出现不少裂纹的盾像玻璃一般发出清脆的响声，崩裂成无数翠绿的碎光。手臂震得有些发麻，他借着冲力向后退去，拉开数尺，调整好身体平衡后紧接着具象出榴弹发射器，瞄准面前的人轰了一炮。  
攻击效力不佳，对方采取了守势，他的构造打在力场上根本没有什么效果。从黑手的脑门上充来的毕竟不是真正的绿灯能量，这让他的具象物虚弱易碎，又或许塞尼斯托对这戒指的掌控力仍在起作用。不管怎样，他都没空在此缠斗，不在最佳状态因而落于下风的战况也不允许他这样做。  
哈尔迅速地环视了下四周，刚刚的战斗将他逼至一个不大通敞的位置，他接下来需要冲破对方的阻拦离开此地。与此同时，正当他略微分神，对方起手式已开，感知到危险，哈尔本能地滚向一边，姿势不大好看，但有效地免于被那直冲过来的靛色光芒正面击中，然而由于缺少绿灯能量力场的保护，他的身体仍然因那冲击力撞向身后的墙，后脑重重挨了一下，疼痛伴随着晕眩感占据了感官，在他来得及让头脑清醒过来凝聚意志之前，塞尼斯托的身影已经穿梭过刚刚激起的碎石和尘烟追击过来，青灯的手杖卡住脖子将他抵在墙上，呼吸渐渐困难起来，缺氧让哈尔逐渐神智模糊，四肢发软，挣扎的力气也渐弱，戒指被从手指上拔下来扔了出去。  
他所面对的对手太了解绿灯侠的弱点了。  
就在哈尔眼前已经开始发黑的时候，窒息感突然消失，压迫着他喉咙的手杖移开，哈尔还没来得及借此机会喘一口气就被重重地吻了。  
那吻毫无温柔甜蜜可言，塞尼斯托的嘴唇冰冷，尝起来像是刚进食过的吸血鬼，尖锐的牙齿压迫着哈尔的上下两片唇，起初哈尔还以为对方是想咬自己，然后他就感觉到塞尼斯托的舌头伸了进来，在自己的口腔里翻搅着，侵占着每一寸空间，他思考着要不要咬这个肆无忌惮的入侵者，还没想出结论时上下颚就已经愉快地擅自行动了起来，然而除了加重这个吻的血腥感之外并没有任何效用，这点微不足道的疼痛对塞尼斯托来说大概够不成什么困扰，他仍然执着地勾住哈尔的舌头吮吻着。  
科鲁加人血液的味道和地球人很接近，这对哈尔来说倒也不算是个新鲜的知识。  
他的头还有点晕，哈尔希望自己没有脑震荡，这种咄咄逼人的接吻方式消耗的氧气让这一情况更加严重了，但他还能记起他们此刻所处的地方是青灯部落的地牢，而他此刻需要解决的首要麻烦、被洗脑的塞尼斯托正在亲吻着自己。无论如何他也不想自己呈现出一幅被吻到上不来气的样子，哪怕在这种时刻依然本能地认定自己不应该落于下风，于是他动用舌尖推挤对方，两条滑腻灵活的软肉纠缠着争夺起了主权。  
四片嘴唇分开时，哈尔觉得舌根都已经被吮吸得发疼，他擦着嘴角的唾液和血丝，咳嗽几声后，肩膀上下起伏着气喘连连地说道：“你就是……咳咳……这么跟人接吻的吗，难怪没有女孩愿意跟你，说真的你该找人多练习一下……”  
他有足够的底气这样说，塞尼斯托很少吻他，这个动作太像恋人表达爱意的缠绵，而他们之间有着太多晦暗不明难以启齿的情愫，那些无法开诚布公的隐秘心思使得性情凉薄之人难以同他过多分享这样的甜蜜亲昵。塞尼斯托没有接话，自视甚高的独裁者在受到自己嘲讽之后没有锱铢必较地反唇相讥或者干脆利落地暴力压制，这种沉默让哈尔有些不适。讽刺的是，他曾经想过他可以付出一切努力去改变塞尼斯托，然而当烦扰了他多年的宿敌以一个驯服的、无害的姿态出现在他面前时，他乱作一团的所有情绪全部化作了无处发泄的烦躁不安。  
另一个事实是，这个宇宙对青灯所知甚少，他的戒指甚至都无法告诉他太多有用的情报，更无法判断塞尼斯托此刻的行为有多少出自本意，又有多少是受青灯能量的驱使。  
他觉得头痛了。哈尔·乔丹从来都不擅长思索这些事。  
远处仍然是看不穿的迷雾和点缀的如星斗一般的怜悯之光，靛青色的灯影幢幢，这颗不知名的星球气候接近于地球上的热带雨林，湿度较高，气温对于人类来说应是相对适宜的，但无端的寒意让哈尔起了鸡皮疙瘩，他被塞尼斯托硬套上戒指拖走时本来就只穿着一条短裤，现在褪下制服后近乎裸奔，这倒是方便了对方此时的动作。埋在他颈间的脑袋正用坚硬的牙齿搔刮着他的皮肤，蹭出一片血痕，痒得那一带肢体发麻。在选中喜欢的位置后，塞尼斯托狠狠地咬了下去。  
或许他弄错了“无害”的定义。  
哈尔双手抓着塞尼斯托的肩膀，使了力气想要推开对方，这样愚蠢又原始的推搡动作没有持续几秒，对方额上的青灯标志突然叠上了绿光，两道锁链将他的双手钉到了墙上。  
哇哦，刚戴上青灯戒指没多久就已经学会了联通意志这招，真不愧是塞尼斯托。  
他居然这种时候还在毫无自觉地想这个。  
膝盖尴尬地顶进哈尔的两腿之间，隔着一层松松垮垮的轻薄布料磨蹭着那个器官，动作充满情色感又十分细腻，从上到下包括会阴都被照顾到了，刺激得他眼泪都要流出来，哈尔感到血液在往下体涌去，情不自禁地呻吟出声，更尴尬的是，他们的身体贴得太近了，他能感觉到有什么坚硬的东西抵在他的胯部。  
如果要给塞尼斯托此刻的行为下个定义，他会说这是性骚扰，哈尔胡思乱想着，换做平时他可能还不会产生如此强烈的怪异感，洋红色的手掌正一寸一寸地从他的肩膀顺着绷紧肌肉起伏的线条摸到小臂，越过被禁锢的手腕，执拗地掰开握紧的拳头，用力攥住了哈尔的手指。  
他以双臂展开的姿势被钉在墙上，两条长腿跨在塞尼斯托身体两侧，后背牢牢顶靠着青色巨石铸成的古朴墙壁，上面凹凸不平地刻着他读不懂的图腾或是文字，摩擦着未着片缕的皮肤着实不舒服，而这一切的罪魁祸首正将手按在他的屁股上揉着一侧的臀肉——哈尔十分确定已经被挤捏得变形了——然后配合着腰部稍一用力将他身位抬高了一些。  
脚尖离开了地面。  
“住手，”哈尔终于有些沉不住气了，“停下来，现在不是好时候，我们没空干这个。你有事情找我，记得吗？守护者，黑之书——”  
他试着用这些关键词刺激对方，显然毫无效果，话音未落他敝体的唯一一件织品也被扯下来了，勉强地挂在右脚踝上晃荡着，哈尔不确定有没有听见布料的撕扯声，虽然没什么区别，不过介于自己平时并没有裸穿制服的习惯，他还是寄托了一些希望于保留底裤的可能。  
但他已经没有多余的精力思考自己衣物的完整性了，火热坚硬的物体——不是隔着制服，是实实在在的肉体——卡在他的臀缝间滑动着，在他的入口一带反复戳着。随即手指探了进去，粗鲁地开拓着那个部位。  
“等一下——啊！”这焦躁的叫喊到后面变成一声痛呼，没有润滑，简单的扩张后，塞尼斯托的阴茎找准位置后就这么直接撑开后穴顶了进来，酸涩的疼从那里传播到全身，一连串的脏话脱口而出，那东西实在是太大了，而他的身体太过僵硬、狭窄，抗拒着外来的入侵，已经埋入甬道一半的硬物停了下来，这当然不是结束，感觉到一只手摸上自己胸口时哈尔才意识到是对方想让他放松。  
生着茧、布满了伤痕的手指温柔地捏住乳尖搓揉着，缓缓地碾压着，小小的颗粒随着这样的动作逐渐挺立充血，被抚慰的部位慢慢变得敏感起来，感官被逐渐向胸前转移，当对方张开手掌包裹住匀称的胸肌揉捏着时，哈尔吐出难耐的喘息，身体不再那么紧绷后，卡在体内的性器终于整根插了进来。  
直冲脑门的刺激感让哈尔叫出了声，意识足足空白了几秒，直到塞尼斯托的声音响起，传入他的脑中时，他才强迫自己回过神来，试图分辨着对方迄今为止唯一的这句话到底是想说什么。遗憾的是，这句好不容易等来的话是青灯持戒者使用的未知天书，末了还加上了那个他听得烦透了的“努”。  
“哦，真他妈的高兴知道你还没丧失语言功能。”哈尔深吸口气，恶声恶气地说道。  
然后他悲惨地意识到，灯戒可能并不会翻译脏话，无法把自己愤慨的情绪传达到位，他大概是白费口舌。  
不过从科鲁加人始终无动于衷的反应来看，他之前恐怕一直是在白费口舌。  
“你他妈的，嗯呃……要干也不会选个正常的地方……哈啊……”体内的阴茎微微抽出一点，然后重重顶了一下。哈尔被这一下噎得说不出话来，已经组织好的怨言被成功地堵了回去。  
这当然不是他会选择的最佳做爱地点，且不说这是一个敌我不明的部落基地，青灯僧侣是不是随时会有人经过，再者这地方可谓毫无情调，一片阴森森的死寂之中，不时能听见不明物种的兽嚎和锁链喀拉喀拉的响声，除了无法判断天候的杳冥之外，入眼的一切都是青色，连同面前的塞尼斯托周身也环绕着淡淡的光晕——说起来，他该怎么带一个恢复原样的、正常的塞尼斯托离开，想到这些后被缴械的绿灯侠更加焦虑了，他抠着背后的墙壁，手臂用力试图给自己的身体一点支持，而不是全身的重力都落在那个被反复进入的部位，致使身体每一次下落都进入得特别深。然而收效甚微，哈尔暴躁地扯着手腕上的锁链：“放开我，放开我。”  
让他没预料到的是，对方居然真的听取了他的话，锁链应声而碎，失去受力点身体下坠的同时，紧接着来自下方的又一次顶撞进得格外深，让他不禁缩起身体，抱紧面前的人维持平衡，脸颊埋在塞尼斯托颈间难耐地磨蹭着，从齿缝挤出一句：“该死的，拔出去……”  
他的两条腿环在塞尼斯托的腰侧，一动就牵扯到后穴的疼痛，体内火热的性器还在进出着，细致地碾过肠壁的每一寸后撞入深处。  
不是只有疼痛。  
哈尔感觉不妙，不是因为在一个他甚至不知道是哪个扇区的鬼地方稀里糊涂地被状况异常的塞尼斯托上了，而是因为就算是这样他还是觉得太舒服了。可以猜想洗脑并没有洗干净身体契合的记忆，青灯部落的新成员还记得怎么让哈尔快乐，前列腺被摩擦的感觉让棕发的年轻人发出甜腻的鼻音，每一次都传来身体快要融化一般的快感，他的双脚在塞尼斯托的背后交叠，柔韧的脚踝彼此摩擦着，显示出主人此刻承受的感官刺激。  
他觉得自己需要做出一点实际的反抗行动，为了避免更深陷入欲望的深渊，或者别的什么的深渊，于是尽管轻飘飘又不能自主的身体像只随风摆动的风筝晃晃悠悠没有力气，他还是试着撑起软绵绵的腰，一条腿胡乱蹬了几下后被塞尼斯托捞进了臂弯，另一条腿仍然不放弃地勾缠着对方想要绊倒他，学过这么多的格斗技，掌管一个扇区的堂堂宇宙警察居然只能用这种耍赖般的姿势进行反抗，哈尔感觉有点泄气，然而没有人教过他挂在别人身上屁股里插着一根阴茎时该怎么跟人较劲，也只能这样凑合。大概也觉得哈尔挣扎得太激烈了点，托着他身体的手忽然收紧，随即重心下落，他被推到了地上，后背着地的时候哈尔猛然意识到塞尼斯托居然还腾出手垫在自己的后脑勺下做了缓冲。  
啧，刚刚怎么不见这么体贴。  
转念一想对方多半只是凑巧把手放在这个位置，自己说不定又是自作多情，哈尔心情更加恶劣了几分。他被按在冰冷潮湿的地上，这个姿势显然更加方便了身上的入侵者，火热的性器抽出到穴口勉强只含住前端的程度，再蛮横地推入最深的程度，紧窄的后穴被反复贯穿着，仿佛无数的神经末梢被拉扯着，遭到粗暴对待的部位有轻微的红肿和出血，看起来有点可怜，小洞吃力地吞吐着进犯的巨物，隐约还能听到肉体抽插的湿黏声音。哈尔勃起的阴茎夹在他们的身体中间，禁不起一再的摩擦变得又湿又硬，粗暴的顶撞让他发出一阵阵呻吟，塞尼斯托找到了他的左手，强硬地将自己的手指嵌进哈尔五指的指缝里，后者因这动作惶惑地仰起了头，他的嘴唇上还沾着半干的血痕，汗水将那泛着潮红的脸弄得湿漉漉的，他想从上方那张脸上找到解释，或者自己熟悉的东西，像是金色眼眸中倨傲的眼神，冷酷的薄唇抿成苛刻的直线或是弯起嘲讽的弧度，什么都好过现在满脸没有情绪的空白，更过分的是做着这样堪称下流的事情，他整个人却能如同额头上泛起微光的青灯符号一般幽冷。  
青灯的手杖被扔在一边，再远一些就是塞尼斯托给他的那枚戒指，距离有点长，但他仍然可以试着靠意志召唤回戒指，那里面还有一些所谓的“模拟能量”，虽然只能具象不甚坚固的构造，但足以一拳打飞身上的男人。他盯着那枚戒指，试着调用意志链接灯戒。  
太远了……  
他不由暗自骂了一句塞尼斯托真是计算精准，能成功的话，他一定破了军团“成功召唤灯戒最远距离”的纪录——如果欧阿之书真如他们所说的那样博大，那么会记录这种事也不算什么奇事，只是希望他们不要连同此刻发生的事一起写进书里。  
不过纪录对他来说本就是用来打破的东西，哈尔咬紧牙齿，尽量无视在他身上试图挖掘他细胞中每一丝情欲的科鲁加人，排空自己的情绪——这倒真不容易，他有些窘地暗想着这种事还是不要经常做比较好，再来几次多半要搞成性冷淡，终于眼见戒指闪动了一下，哈尔深吸一口气伸出手摆好迎接戒指的准备姿势。  
然后他的脸被扳了过来直面着上方的塞尼斯托，被打断凝神的过程致使前功尽弃让他不爽到极点，“我操你——”几个音节刚说出口突然意识到他骂的话反而应了他们此刻在干的事，在哈尔搜肠刮肚想出下一句足够有杀伤力的话时，塞尼斯托竟然只是这么平淡地看着他，轻声低喃道：  
“对不起。”  
哈尔僵了一会，如果说这句话完全不在他的预期之中太过于轻描淡写，他从来不认为塞尼斯托会因为任何事情向他道歉，他不清楚此刻塞尼斯托为什么说这句话，是因为刚刚打断了他召唤戒指，还是现在正在进行的从一开始就不该发生的僭越行为，抑或是过去的一切。  
他以为自己已经承受过了塞尼斯托施予的最坏的东西，身为导师的背叛曾经打碎自己的世界，作为敌人时的恶毒和残忍，恐惧的主人手握寒冷彻骨的仇恨如剑一般锋利刺目，向自己的一切实行疯狂的报复。  
或许他早有所察觉，他并不是迟钝之人，但没有什么比现在更让他感受到，让他经年累月砌起的所有防线倾塌殆尽的，是塞尼斯托的温柔，淡若无形，却无孔不入，从每一个缝隙，渗入到骨髓，扎根进魂魄。这让他产生了深深的挫败感，就像当初第一次见到塞尼斯托时自己构造的导弹一样，被对方轻而易举地单手瓦解了，他不知道这种无力算不算是某种程度上的在劫难逃。  
他仍然不确定自己是不是幻听，也许刚刚撞坏了头，也许爽晕了，他想问你说什么你再说一遍，嘴唇哆嗦了半天却又说不出口，他不知道会不会得到回答，他甚至无法知道塞尼斯托心底是不是真的有那么一丝愧疚，然后对方用指尖拨开他粘在前额的棕发，捧着他湿漉漉的脸，细致地吻着，反复地说着：  
“对不起，对不起……”  
混蛋，傻瓜，道歉有什么用，我想听的不是这个……  
他眼框发热，收回右手抓紧塞尼斯托颈上的枷锁，拉下对方堵住了他的嘴。  
这个宇宙中总有些无法用付出和回报来衡量的事情，有些他不计代价也不愿摒弃的东西，即使那让他忍受痛苦的煎熬，就像他此刻握紧的事物，这扎进皮肉中的利刺让他体验着切肤之痛，手心鲜血淋漓也不愿意放手。  
他轻轻地咬着塞尼斯托的嘴唇，背微微向前弯着，下身传来的撞击越来越用力，在一记擦过敏感点的重重顶入下身体向后反弓，流窜到全身的快感让他脑海一片空白，胡乱想着“天啊好舒服求你再深点再快点”，也许还把想的内容说出口了，也许什么都没说清楚只是在口齿不清地哼哼，他已经迷乱到分不清那些凌乱而沉重的喘息声是谁发出来的。在矜持被击溃后，克制不住的呻吟声几乎变成哽咽，剧烈的快感像潮水漫上双腿，冲击着大脑，抵达高潮时射出的精液溅了他们一身。哈尔的膝盖有些脱力地蹭在塞尼斯托的腰际，接着脚踝就被握住了将双腿抬起，膝弯挂在肩上，腰部以下的部位被抬高，后背的一部分和臀部搁在塞尼斯托的大腿上，这个姿势让他难以施力，刚发泄过的身体也软得支不起来，专心承受着一下一下的冲击，精液灌进体内时他咬紧了手指，试图在向下坠落的迷失中抓紧剩余的理智。  
朦胧中哈尔又想起他固守许久的梦境，从未停滞的心雨曾经模糊了他的所见，但他已经有足够多的机会将那看得清晰明朗。生命中无法替代的人，多年前的时光，数亿万光年以外的地方，他想要挽回和无法挽回的一切。而如今他已经足够接近那个愿景，他看着面前的人扶在自己腿上的手，修长手指上的戒指静静地闪烁着，这样不足挂齿的小问题，他可以修正它。不管曾经有过多少的言不由衷，未来会有多少的步履艰难，他所想要相信的，从始至终都没有改变过。


End file.
